Soldiers Long Forgotten, Opponents Long Remembered: Ggio and Soifon, Survivors of the Winter War
Hueco Mundo; Silent Combatants Fate's a bitch. Soifon was walking through Hueco Mundo, her new partner, and apprentice, Katta Dorobo was behind her. Soifon's own cloths were of similiar proportions, but had lost the long since overused Captain's Haori, things having changed since the days of the Gotei 13. Katta herself wore a simple black mini-dress with shinobi styling pants, boots covering some of the pants to a degree. Walking further out, they were on a mission to hunt and destroy Hollows or Arrancars through the show of tactics and training. To learn. And to master. Especially in times of war, there are occasions where you are expecting the things you fought against to be non-existant, to fall apart under the lack of violence and hatred. One could easily let their guard down in the aftermath of destruction, where reconstruction could take place, and peace once again reigned the area. However, the remnants of war could easily be sought out to come back for each other...there will never be complete escape. The sky was that of day.... and surprisingly, quite peaceful. It was nicely warm out, not too hot or too cold for anything to walk through the atmosphere. Had there been any water, it would've resembled a beach. But, as it was, there was nothing but sand and tumbleweeds; a perfect setting for the desert that was Hueco Mundo. Besides the usual Gillian and Adjuchas wandering around, there was also two sophisticated Arrancar - one small and one large - duking it out with their own unique blades. Ggio Vega. Nnoitra Jiruga. On the sidelines, besides the random curious Adjuchas who stopped by to look on, there was Senkaku himself, acting as a judge. As their blades clashed, he noticed Ggio struggling against Nnoitra's strength, but managing to hold up against him. On the other hand, Nnoitra himself seemed to have difficulty coping with Ggio's skillful speed. Immediately, he barked out a yell of "HOLD!" and the two immediately stopped, stepping away from each other. Senkaku stepped between him, glancing between each fighter as he spoke the words. "Ggio, you're getting too close for comfort in order to keep up with Nnoitra's strength. If you want to counter him, try to keep yourself out of his extensive weapon's range for as long as possible. Nnoitra..." He thought for a moment. "Try to use your senses other than your eyes to counter his speed. Also, what you're sure you can't block, avoid... and vice-versa. Got it?" "Tch..." Nnoitra scowled, but nodded. "Hai..." Ggio muttered, nodding as well. "Good. Ready.... FIGHT!" Then, the blades clashed once more, as Senkaku stepped away. Soifon stepped forward in the sand, looking at a particular target. A low-class Gillian Hollow on all it's lonesome in the dark desert. "Watch closely Katta..." her voice keen, Katta payed attention as she always did with her master. Placing her Zanpakuto close to her body, Soifon called out the names, "Sting All My Enemies To Death, Suzumebachi." 'taking an offensive and ready position, in a blur, she leaped to the Gillian's face, her Shikai now out, black and gold finger-blade extended with it's dangling chain. She yelled out the next command just as the dim-witted Hollow turned it's gaze to her, and stopped it's motions. ''Foolish... '"Nigeki Kessatsu." '''the glow on her ring-blade glew a dark-red, and she stabbed her Shikai into the Gillian's head. It howled as the symbol of it's immenant demise was signaled. The symbol occured on it's fore-head, and it blasted a ''Cero ''towards Soifon; but her ''Shunpo ''only revealed a destroyed after-image. It looked around for a good two seconds before her image reappeared, and her Shikai stabbed yet again into the symbol. Landing on her knee in a reflex as she hit the ground, her back was turned to the Gillian as it's body was distentergrated by the red colored technique... two hits; one death. "What was the lesson in that display?" Her body motion asking Katta clearly, Katta responded with a clap, adding first in her own cheery display. "You did good Soifon-Sama!" Soifon raised her brow; waiting for an answer, but glad to have a thankful apprentice. "The lesson was to use your own speed against the enemy if they are... larger or stronger then you are." Unknowingly, this was the same thing that Team Ningensei was being taught. ''CLANG! Ggio and Nnoitra began to go at it a bit more fiercely. Their sword movements began to pick up in speed and power, and their eyes were concentrated in their attacks and nothing alone. Parries were common, the two knocking each others' weapons away. It seemed more and more as Ggio was picking up and adapting to Nnoitra's ferocious strength. Upon a clash of weaponry, Ggio did the unthinkable - he raised his blade in the air as if preparing an overhead attack - but then to Nnoitra's and Senkaku's surprise - he blasted a sudden Cero.... right from his chest. Its red light tore through the very air as it did so. Nnoitra appeared to the side of Ggio, the side of his left arm slightly scorched. He glared down on it in irritation briefly, before fixing it back onto a rather smug Ggio. Senkaku raised his hands to clap. "Nicely done! Even I couldn't fire my Cero like that..." He commented, his tone expressing his surprise. "Who taught you?" Ggio leveled his sword to his own chest, looking over at Senkaku with a neutral expression. "No one taught me, Boss." He stated calmly. "I taught myself, after watching Starrk-sama perform it. Since it's fast, I thought a little practice of it would be evident." Sensing the signature immediately, that of a brief rise in spiritual Soifon perked up. Sealing her Shikai once more, no energy wasted, she glanced to the direction; pointing towards it. "Next target... that way." Katta nodded, and both used Sonido to seemingly fade from existance as their images shifted from the area. Blinding speed both master and apprentice... "All right..." Senkaku closed his eyes, sighing. "I think that's it for today..." He began to brief them on what they had did for today, as well as the issues they should still correct. Ggio closed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest as he listened in an absent-minded manner... he had really heard it all before, and he personally knew what he had done and needed to do... his mind began to drift a little, thinking of his old master. If Nnoitra survived, was Barragan still alive? It would've brought him a bit of peace within his heart to think so. Baraggan-sama.... However, his thoughts were sharply interrupted, when a tick came through his head. A foreign presence.... spiritual energy.... coming with immense speed... His eyes widened slightly, as they shot towards his two teammates. Senkaku and Nnoitra didn't seem to notice, too embroiled in a conversation (Nnoitra was complaining a bit) about their performance. Those morons... they were going to get themselves killed! Squinting his eyes, he used a Sonido to vanish. This time, Senkaku turned towards Ggio in surprise. "Huh--" "We've got trouble coming!" That was all that both Jiruga and Ningensei decided in order to ready themselves. Abruptly, Senkaku turned around, all three of them facing the direction in which the two Shinigami were coming. The two reappaered. Bodies vanishing then gathering, both a good distance from one another. Soifon's eyes opened wide, Espada?! ''her instincts kicked in; to take out her foe immediately, they looked ready.. but they also looked worn. Soifon's body tensed, and she unsheathed her Zanpakuto; as did Katta. Then Soifon's gaze went to... Ggio. ''What... but... he's dead. ''Evaluating the entire situation, she wanted to figure out what was going on. Katta glanced to them all, stating and counting with a intellect high. "Three targets... all Arrancars. two Vasto-Lorde... one Adjuchas." pondering their signatures once more she stated to a keen detail. "One is capable of Segunda Etapa..." Soifon grimaced as she stepped back a step; her arm infront of Katta to show not to engage. This wasn't good... but this didn't make any sense! Immediately, Senkaku's eyes widened slightly at Katta. ''"Well, I'll be damned...." He thought, smiling a little. "One of us didn't even have to lift a finger and she deduced us right away. Sharp and scary..." He himself looked the two over, not yet deciding to unsheathe his own blade (considering the strength of his Hierro made him immune to sealed strikes). The outfit wasn't the customary Shiniganmi uniform, that was for sure. He had remembered his mother saying something about the "2nd Division", and that long-ass O-name that he wasn't too fond of pronouncing. Were these two from that very division? However, Nnoitra was thinking less complimentary thoughts. "You've got to be fucking shitting me..." He thought, glaring at the two women in disdain. Their energy was nothing compared to the Shinigami's he had fought with! He doubted they were even worthy of Captain-level! And yet, they had the gall to challenge them? He really hated when people wanted to fight a losing battle! He wasn't even removing Santa Teresa from his shoulder for a more defensive pose... it wasn't worth it... However, in Ggio's vision, he sought one thing... and that was Soifon, the former Captain that had defeated him so long ago. He smirked, seeing her tense facial expressions. Were they intimidated? Probably... probably not. He could also tell that she was very surprised to see him alive and in good condition. He would gladly clear things up later on... but for now, he decided to wait. There was no real rush, was there? As the leader of the group, Senkaku decided to speak up, eyes returning to their normal size once more. "You scared?" He questioned calmly, though refraining from showing a mocking or taunting composure in his voice. "You already lost the element of surprise by facing us head-on, if you were looking for an easy kill. That, alongside your face, tells me that you're nervous to fight..." Katta tilted her head. "Not really." "Plus; I did say only one of you possess the Segunda, right?" "And since your the one talking for the group... I can deduce that your said person." "Cool, huh?" her tone childish, she wasn't really threatened. So either she was an idiot... this was a ruse... or she was capable of defending herself. Soifon grimaced as she looked over Nnoitra and Ggio in particular. "I kind of lost the surprise when I saw their faces..." standing straight up, her body stance still tense, she placed her Zanpakuto by her leg in a down-ward position as she looked to each of them. Why hadn't she sensed the signatures...? She should have been capable; but she had gotten to used to Katta locating the targets for her. Soifon nodded, "Not nervous... I just don't like the odds." Katta chirped up, soon vanishing and reappearing behind Senkaku, leaning on his shoulder for a moment, her body motion clearly non-aggressive. "You sure these people are good targets Soifon-Sama? Nothing to be nervous about, right?" She stayed there, only smiling at him. She didn't look prepared... but in a third of a second she could slice of her enemies hand if she wanted. On the contrary, Senkaku's eyes widened in surprise at the bold action. But he didn't make a move to stop her, feeling no tension towards the woman. He looked over his shoulder at her, smile fading into a more relaxed look. Inwardly, he was relieved that they didn't see them as a threat... at least, in terms of outward appearance. However, he couldn't help but also notice the scowl still present on Nnoitra's face, the hand tightening on the weapon. This reunion might turn into a rather violent one, if his impulses get in the-- "Good targets....?" However, his thoughts were interrupted by Ggio, who raised his shoulders in a non-chalant shrug. He was standing to the right of Katta, his sword held in his left hand. "So, in other words, you've been hunting Hollow? Oh, how bored have you gotten, Taichou-san..." His movements were rather non-chalant, even as he stared into the eyes of his former rival. "Does that mean you were actually placing your scopes on us...?" Then, his movements changed. One moment, he was acting casual. The next, his left hand had swung in a backhand towards Katta, his blade and movement of his strike carrying his naturally immense speed and ready ready to chop her head into two pieces. There wasn't even a flicker of warning - it was to see if their reflexes were still high. A fighter needed such against their enemies, even when in seemingly relaxed situations. Only an after-image, and now she was resting in the exact same position she had been resting on Senkaku's left-shoulder; now on his. "Huh?" her tone acting as if nothing had happened, or she hadn't heard the question. "Your question is irrelevant Adjuchas. Although; you are rather cute." "I could just hug you!" she giggled afterwards, while Soifon watched the whole-event, she had trained her apprentice well, but still that attitude had to change! Soifon glanced at them, "You could say that... only question is; how the heck are you two alive?" Katta waved her finger in a 'tsk-tsk' motion, "No need to be rude Soifon-sensei, there not threatening us!" apparently she didn't care about the attack... or she wanted him to try again. Yep. This was definitely one to be reckoned with. However, he scowled at the comment, deciding to sheathe his blade for now. "I am not cute." He said in irritation, a bit of male chauvinism coming into play. Males weren't supposed to be cute! They were supposed to be handsome! His eyes once again drifted towards Soifon, smirking slightly again. "You mean you didn't notice? Oh... that's right. Your back was turned when you struck me with that '''Nigeki Kessatsu technique, so I doubt you were paying much attention." This made Nnoitra widen his eye at the former Fraccion. "Wait a minute, you know this bitch?" He stated incredulously, shifting his own gaze towards Soifon. "And I donno how in the fuck you managed to know that I was alive or dead, or even existing for that matter, but that's none of your business!" This made Senkaku look away, a bit of comical exasperation in his own eyes as he did so. "You're such a moron, Jiruga...." Ggio muttered, his eyes narrowing. "Of course opponents of the Winter War are going to recognize each other so easily, especially if one of them had been brought on the brink of death. Now, then..." He raised an explanatory hand. "That technique of yours didn't only apply to hitting the same spot twice, did it? You struck me first in the chest, and then in the back on a spot directly aligned with that of where you first hit. I gotta admit, that was a true assassination..." His eyebrows furrowed upwards slightly. "But... who's to say a mortal mind could ever make such perfect accuracy? There was only 1 percent out of 99.9 that I had to survive such a devastating blow to my person. Baraggan-sama's blessing must've been sent to me that day." He raised a thumb to point at his chest. "The second strike you made missed by a millimeter. Only that little mistake was enough to spare my life, but leave me to fall to the ground unconscious... if you turned around, you would've seen me fall to the ground after that little sparkly butterfly effect was over and done with." Conflict To Its Purest Form Soifon glared to Ggio; "I hate to waste time glancing back to watch pawns die." Looking him down, Katta only pinched Ggio's cheek for a moment. "Aww... look who's holding a grudgie-wudgie." her tone as if talking to a baby, it was intended to annoy, well... it would usually be; but with Katta, she just loved his eyes and the pony-tail! Soifon added, "Plus... I won't make that mistake again; I can promise that." ...how in the hell did this woman ever pair up with such a cold-hearted woman? One of Ggio's eyes were now twitching, a vein popping in his jaw. Despite Soifon's first statement, he could hear his teammates snickering at him as he was being babied. Talk about embarrassing! Raising a hand up, he shoved Katta's hand down from his face, though wincing at the sudden pull when he did so. "Cut that out!" He growled. It was times like these he would rather look like Nirgge! Did he seriously look that... touchable?! However, at Soifon's apparent challenge, his eyes widened for a moment as he stared the Captain down. Then, he grinned at the threat, eyes narrowing once more. "You sure about that.... Soi Fon?" He asked, emphasizing her real name. "After all, it's been... how many years since that day? Plenty of time for me to correct my own mistakes. If you want to try it on me again, you're free to do so. But you won't find it so easy to use me as target practice this time!" This made Nnoitra grin, eager for a good fight. It was only a shame that this seemed to be one on one; he would've gladly joined in to tear the skimpy-clad bitch into pieces. But, as it was, he'd have to sit on the sidelines and watch. Senkaku only looked on with furrowed eyebrows between the two rivals. It was rather funny... despite them being clear enemies... their stances... their way of talking... they were a lot alike. How ironic... Soifon nodded, "I know so." "I won't need to try anything; I'll simply -do-." her mind clear, she stepped back a few feet, already perpared. Katta glanced to Senkaku and Nnoitra after being pushed away. Pouting to the two, primarily Senkaku she pleaded, so strange... "Heeyyy... Vasto-Lorde-san, you think I can watch with you guys? I hate watching alone... get's boring." pouting her lip out; this was rather humorous to others... it might work. "Eh...?" At the kind question, Senkaku turned his head towards her... and nearly laughed. The poutish look on her face was so... adorable! He couldn't resist... "Sure. Go right ahead..." He said, nodding his approval only once. Soifon tilted her head, "Shall we begin?" "Yep. It's show time..." With that, Ggio grabbed the hilt of his own sword and unsheathed it once again, holding it into a defensive position. The blade length had considerably changed - a similar change that had underwent Nnoitra's own Zanpakuto. Now, it was a regular-sized katana, one with which he gripped with one hand in a makeshift kendo stance. Without hesitation, he kicked off into a Sonido, re-appearing to the side of Soifon and thrusting the blade's tip towards her head like a rapier. Soifon watched, and parried the attempt, deflecting it to the side, she used Shunpo ''to send a flying heel-kick from the side to him; directed towards the rib cage. Katta giggled and clapped her hands, "Yay!" she took hold of Senkaku's and Jiruga's arms, entertwined with theirs due to her being inbetween them both, she vanished them from the combat zone 20-40yards away, as they reappeared away from the fight, she sat down, and pulled them down with her, she being in the middle. Only that smile remained. Senkaku himself could only stare blankly, not willing himself from the forceful move of both him and his partner. Why had they been taken so far away...? Nnoitra himself proved to have a rather serious problem with the tugging, angrily ripping his arm from hers and standing up, ready to cut her down with ''Santa Teresa. "Oi! I didn't ask to be manhandled, you bratty fuck!!!" He snarled. Why did this girl remind him so much of Melina... only that she was more friggin' annoying!!! Melina was bearable! Taking a grunting breath, Ggio raised his own leg up in a high, spinning kick in order to counter and knock Soifon's balance off. Then, after completing a spin, he raised his opposite leg up as soon as he put the other one down to execute a back spinning kick. All of his movements were fluid, wasteless, and quick - he could not afford to waste anything in this fight. This was his chance in order to overcome his own obstacle, as Nnoitra had done with Nelliel. He would not allow the Quinta to show him up, of all people! Katta looked up to Nnoitra. "Chill out eye-patch, no need to get your panties in wad." "The game's just getting started, I moved us farther away in case Soifon decides to show off... believe me; it's for both your own good." her tone serious, but the smile malicious. Soifon watched effort, and used her blade to slice through his leg and foot in a vertical strike, itself smooth and undaunted. So foolish to believe he could beat me just because years have gone by... I've trained as well; idiot. The sudden shift of her sword... and the jerk in her movements... he was able to pick them up quite easily, thanks to his own reflexes. As her blade sliced through his leg, what should've been torn clothing and flesh wavered for a split second, before his figure shimmered and vanished entirely - an after-image. A split second later, his figure re-appeared behind her, side swing in a horizontal strike in an attempt to decapitate her. Her movements hadn't got rusty at all! That gave him even more reason to enjoy fighting her once again. Watching the attempt, she decided to show her own technique. Her head became decapitated... but it was an after-image like Ggio's. Her body gone from sight; she appeared directly behind Ggio, her body an inch from his as she thrust her Zanpakuto forward to paralyze him on the spinal cord. Once again, Ggio was ready. He spun around in a half-face movement, his blade colliding with hers in another sword lock, with him keeping one hand on the blade, and his other hand balled into a fist on the other side. He grinned mockingly at her. "Think I couldn't follow your Shunpo? How naive!" He taunted. Then, with the raise of that balled fist, he pointed a finger from under him, a small sphere of reishi charging at the tip. "Cero." Using the point-blank range they were at, he unleashed the rosy beam of death at his enemy. Smirking, Soifon simply opened her hand; revealing the flat of her palm. "Bakudō # 39, Enkosen." As soon as the words were stated, a flat circle of golden spiritual energy formed infront of her, solidfying itself, pushing the Cero blast away from her body and around her, taking most of the blow as it did so. "Tch." Placing a full-blunt fist strike, she slammed him enough to push him backwards. "Ngh!" Immediately, Ggio was blown back, skidding in a crouched position with the force of the blow. When he stopped, he immediately stopped back up and charged once more, refusing to let up on her with words. However, he kept his own trademark smirk on his face as he re-appeared beside Soifon, then behind her back, and then to her other side... with the speed that he was using, he was practically everywhere. There were several after-images surrounding her, fading in and out of existence and serving to disorient her way of attack. It would be difficult in order to discern his pattern, as he made sure to shift it in order to throw her off. "Hadō #58, Tenran!" Her voice yelling again, this would be good. Wind built up around her, as she swung her blade in a 360 degree spin, her feet skidding across the sand as it did so; the blade along with the Kido allowed for the Hado Spell to shoot out chaotic slashs of air. That left only one option. Behind her. There, Ggio re-appeared, following the same notion that she herself had done, his figure being directly behind her. His sword was lowered to his side this time, and he didn't seem to be deciding on a sword attack. However, his intentions were made clear once a spark of reishi came from his chest.... then, another rose-colored Cero was fired from the front it... but without a pose, and without warning. The trick was a good one, and it grazed her arm as she vanished with a burst of Shunpo. ''Standing several feet away from him, she prepared her next technique. '"Hadō #31, Shakkahō", but instead of firing the Red Orb, she placed it on her Zanpakuto, increasing it's edge, and preparing to bringing it to slicing proportions, sending the deadly wave of red energy towards her foe. "Tch..." Gripping his katana with both hands, he swung upwards, cutting the red energy blast in two. His own physical strength contributed to the power of his defense, having fought with Nnoitra so often. As the blast dissipated, he settled into a kendo stance once more. He could barely tell, but she had definitely gotten stronger and faster over the years. However, he half-lidded his eyes at her, smile fading for a moment into a small frown. "You can't defeat me like that." She was already gone, and beside him. "Don't need to." she had taken the time to let him block the attack, her after-image that was once standing and smirking gone; she had used Shunpo ''the instant she had used Shakkaho. Placing two slices on his blade-arm, one on the shoulder, and one on the back of the wrist, a good deep gash each. "I defeat you like this." He was definitely shocked. He had not expected her to follow up through that attack with such a blow.... but she had decieved him again! He was forced to shift hands, feeling the blood stain his white Arrancar sleeve as he leaped away from her, a bead of sweat pouring down his face. Damn it! Why did he have to go and let his guard down at that opportune moment? "Damn...!" He growled, scowling at her. At this rate, he would have to release his form... Leaping back, she smiled as her blows were dealt. Spinning her blade in a triumphant fashion, she perpared her next attack, using ''Shunpo ''to thrust her sword; directed towards his chest for further blood-loss. His arm was screaming in pain, and he knew his wrist would be on the verge of tearing in half... if he wanted to save himself and continue the fight, this action would require an afterwards release of his Zanpakuto. It was something that he had learned from Nnoitra - based on the "no pain, no gain". He allowed himself to move just so that the wound would be fatal. But the sword still stabbed into his chest and out through the back, making him hiss in pain. However, the hand that had been cut moved itself with a sickening ''splurch, grabbing Soifon by the sword wrist and squeezing tightly. As he smiled, the corners of his mouth were dripping with blood. Then, with a raise of his sword hand, he swung down upon her shoulder in order to deliver a ferocious blow of his own. Watching the action; she had a choice now. Using her free-hand, she gave a quick-jab to his throat; it may not stop the blade, but it would disorient and possibly collapse his wind-tunnel; he was injured either way. It connected. The sudden strike of Ggio's throat caused his pupils to shrink, and he couldn't help his throat from lurching blood. Involuntarily, he heaved on the front of Soifon's clothing... and face (unfortunately). However, his blade didn't stop its path, but the damage was lessened. Instead of cutting cleanly, its blade ripped through her shoulder and embedded itself right beside the heart. Gasping for breath, Ggio yanked the blade out and lurched it out, using the back of his sword hand to massage his affected area. Watching the efforts come out fruitful, she hissed as the blade neared her heart, and pulled out. Howling in pain, she held the wound with her free-hand, trying to keep the blood in, and squeeze it to prevent further blood-loss. Watching, she had to use her next technique. '"Suzumebachi, Sting All My Enemies To Death." '''her words uttered, the blade was on her finger now; black and gold as shown to many dead foes before. "Time's up." Her body motion fast, she used ''Shunpo ''to create a total of 8 Clones, all with the same aspects, signatures, and Shikai, she could have been any one of them. All dissappearing around the area, one Soifon was behind him, perparing to stab him through the throat with Suzumebachi. "Not so fast..." Grinning once more, despite his own searing pain that was threatening his body now. With the strength he could muster, he leaped into the air above the clones, all the while stating his own release command: '"Bite It Off.... Tigre Estoque!" When he released his spiritual pressure, and his body began to transform, no longer could it be seen as that of the Fraccion's level. Now, it was far enough to be considered Captain-level... he had trained so much for this moment, to test his own strength against a foe like him. Now, he had the right to use all of it to beat the Captain. There he stood, his wounds having healed, and the pain reducing to dull aches. He floated above the clones, his smirk more confident. "Now we get to fight how we desire....Genelos Sonido!" When he kicked off into another Sonido, the after-images that followed him were now transformed into several clones of his own. It was fighting fire with fire... stabilization of the battlefield. It would give him the time that he would need in order to find the real Soifon. Her clones watched along with the original admist them. The clones reached their targets, and two of them stabbed a clone from the front mid-chest to the back, the Shikai taking affect and causing said clone of Ggio to be enveloped by the technique. Watching; the real Soifon had to be less careful then Ggio... she had two strikes and instant death... and with clones; the stakes were higher. Ggio had to watch carefully. Despite the pride he took in using the technique, this was only the second time he had actually used it. Soifon's clones were difficult to read, considering Soifon had camoflauged their signatures identically, right down to the spiritual pressure. And besides that, he couldn't tell if she could read his own or not. He stayed hidden, determined to keep himself away from Soifon's senses... in the case of a "fallen comrade", two Ggio clones re-appeared behind each Soifon and delivered a swift cut through their shoulders. Disturbance! Wait. For a brief moment, and just barely... the clones' energy fluctuated for a second! However, there was one spot where it didn't... he took that chance. He re-appeared behind the real Soifon, one of his arm blades swinging to cut straight through her body. He's on the move. Her thoughts running rampert as chaos broke and two of her clones were gone. Perparing another thought; there was a brief moment; then revelation. She had been found out... stopping for a second, she heard the whistle in the air by the swinging Zanpakuto. Closing her eyes, she had the next technique in plan. Soifon had to plan this perfectly. One of her own clones rushed forward, receiving her signal. And stabbed her through the stomach; reaching through her body with Suzumebachi in Shikai, and it's tip stabbed straightforward into it's intended target: Ggio's Heart. The butterfly symbol appeared at the cost of a wound in her chest. Waiting for him to realize; this would be good. It was not a doubt that Ggio was stunned by the masochistic move. As the butterfly effect appeared on his chest, another clone decided to act. With a Sonido, it reappeared under the real Soifon, a red reishi building up at the chest. Then, it fired, the brilliant red of light seemingly overwhelming both creation and creator. But Ggio knew better, even as he held his chest. A bead of sweat dropped down his face, but that didn't stop the casual tone that came from his voice. "A bold move, Captain..." He commented, smiling a little. "Who knew that you would go to such lengths to bring me down?" The voice appeared from behind him next. She was holding him closely, another clone as the Soifon that had been struck by the Cero ''became an afterimage, leaving the clone that stabbed her to ambush him. Holding his neck up to look at the sky, a strangle hold, her body pressed against his, her free arm wrapped around his chest, and her finger was now traced directly above the mark she had just made earlier. "Game-over." The Shikai was only a millimeter away; threatening to destroy him. Soon after, another clone had sliced Ggio's last clone down... the real Soifon appeared again, a good few yards infront of him. "Check-mate." She had gotten him. Despite the hold, he allowed himself to sigh, closing his eyes. At the moment, she might as well have already killed him. She had the position to strike him down even if he could reach the clone's wrist in time. The real one could simply pick off where the clone had failed. Compared to her... he still had a long way to go... "I guess this is your victory, Captain..." He said calmly, slowly raising his hands up as not to alert her. To emphasize, he even re-sealed his Zanpakuto, reverting back to his normal form. Soifon smirked, her clone vanished and her Shikai reverted back to it's true state. "There is no guessing." "It did." Walking down to the sand and towards Nnoitra and Senkaku, she decided to confront them next... hopefully not another fight. Not that she couldn't take them on... plus; Katta already looked extremely... happy for some reason. Katta clapped her hands as the battle ended, "Yay, Soifon-Sensei won!" "High-Five!" raising her hand to Senkaku to signify the event's -awsomeness- to her. Of course... why would he high-five her if his side lost? Maybe she could pout... yep, she did. "High-Five, Please?" "Uh--" However, Nnoitra decided to interrupt... via a spit right onto the back of her hand. Senkaku flinched, clearly disgusted. But Nnoitra showed only irritated boredom and no remorse as he stood up. "Should've known the fucking kitty'd lose..." He muttered, eye drifting towards a descending Ggio. So what if he was being rude? He didn't have to be nice to ''Shinigami! Unfortunately, Sen'd bitch to him about it if he dared to lift a finger, and he wasn't in much of a mood to hear such. "Tch." ''she had been nice long enough, Katta could only stand holding up the girly cheer-leader act for so long. ''"Baka." ''There'd only be one more strike allowed then she was going to kill one of them. But outwardly, she just whiped it off. "Hey Eye-Patch; if you don't like it here; go somewhere else... it's not like your really needed, shoo." she chirped playfully. Soifon only watched as she got back. "I really don't know who you all are... but if one Espada is alive that means the chances of others are much higher as well..." looking to Senkaku, "Seeing as I haven't met you; I am Soifon, previous Captain of the 2nd Division and Spec Ops." "Times have changed and I quit awhile back." Respectfully, Senkaku allowed his body to bend in a bow before he straightened back up. "An honor to meet a Captain of the Gotei 13. Ningensei Senkaku..." He answered, folding his arms within his sleeves. However, Nnoitra was too busy fixing a half-lidded, eye-slitted stare towards the annoying woman. "Who the fuck're you, my ''mother?" He asked cockily. "If you're expectin' me to up and outta here, you can also expect to get on your knees and suck my--" It didn't take long for her to respond with a good high pressured jab from her knee to his precious jewels. "Just shut up already you perverted one-eyed freak." soon after she spit in his face to follow up the assault. "Go crawl in your cave, cunt." Soifon was shocked by Katta's display, but managed to bow back to Senkaku, "A pleasure. Atleast there are... some decent Hollows." Despite the wince he felt when the foot connected... Senkaku put on a sheepish smile. "Hehe... you don't see those too often, huh...?" "GOD....DAMN IT....!!!" Was this some sort of curse that Neliel once again put on him?! He ended up collapsing on his knees again, clutching his happy place and stirring up a profanity storm. "GAAAH.... KICKED ME RIGHT WHERE THE SUN DON'T FUCKING SHINE....!!!! W...WHEN I GET UP... I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU A NEW ONE, YOU STREET WALKER...!!!" He managed to gasp out in rage and pain, voice terribly hindered by the agony he felt. "AGGH, MY NUTS ARE ON FUCKING GODDAMN FIRE!!!!" "Boo-hoo cry me a river. Get up again and you won't have any 'nuts '''left got it?" unsheathing her blade to emphasize her sadism. Soifon held in a chuckle as her apprentice revealed the more serious and darker side of herself to the Espada. "Not often. No." "But... times have changed. And don't call me captain; that ship has long since sailed." "It was a pleasure to meet you Senkaku-kun, hopefully we can meet again on friendlier grounds... depending on the future." "That.... might not be too soon...." Even as Senkaku was saying this, he had turned his head towards Nnoitra, who had stopped his furious yelling and paused thoughtfully. Then, he shifted one of his hands to place beside his head, letting go of himself. "That so...?" He asked lowly. "Because I'd ''love to see you try that again." Such a threatening remark was simply a challenge to him, one that he had heard many times from various enemies. Such a remark did not frighten him at all... who did this woman think she was? She may have had a killing intent for him... but would she be able to carry that out? "I'm not hear to fight you weakling. Your the one lacking the Segunda, and your not the leader. I can already deduce your not worth my time; how bout I kill you sometime later?" waving, she nodded to Soifon. Soifon nodded, "True; but still. I wish you luck, and hopefully may our blades not cross." with that, Soifon turned around, perparing to make her leave, first stopping at Ggio, "And good luck to you as well...Ggio; I do one day hope we ''meet again." The Fraccion had been watching with silent amusement as Katta put the ''Quinta properly in his place. With half-lidded eyes, he looked over towards Soifon for a moment, before furrowing his eyebrows and looking away in annoyance. "Wishing a pawn like me good luck...?" He asked, a little bit of taunt directed at Soifon and himself. "Don't act so uncharacteristically...." "Tch, the only reason we'll fight again is so I can finish the job." Katta chided, rolling her eyes as she continued to walk on as if not caring. Soifon made her exit, and they both vanished from sight with a kick of ''Shunpo, ''fading from sight, leaving the Arrancars to themselves...